


Question?

by crest_of_bullshit9



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crest_of_bullshit9/pseuds/crest_of_bullshit9
Summary: Yayoi has a small question for the resident Fang King.





	Question?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!   
> Anyway I know Air Gear is pretty much a dead fandom but the huge lack of Yayoi/Agito fanworks, and Yayoi stuff in general, makes me sad.

"Hey Agito, can I ask you a question?"

"You just fucking did" he said, like the infuriating jerk he was, as he picked at a fading scar on his side.

"Don't be a smart ass" 

The two of us were propped up on the wall next to my top bunk, having just finished a link tune. I was still just in my borrowed sc suit and a sheet as I finished off the fine tuning of the Fang Regalia on the laptop. The air was relaxed with a certain comfortable heaviness that usually fell on us in moments like these, once the more daunting parts of tuning was over. Usually I liked to savour and selfishly stash away these few minutes when Agito was calm but today I had a question that had been quietly simmering in the back of my mind for awhile. I thought it was pretty benign one but it potential treaded on some delicate territory and I didn't want to be too intrusive so I'd been figuring out a casual way to bring it up and right now was a perfect time. 

Still this was Agito I'm talking about so asking him anything and getting a useful answer not just a collection of insults or unhelpful hint wrapped enthusiastically in a series of 'Fucks' took patience.

" Okay, fine I guess it's not anyway big deal" I said, with a slightly exaggerated sigh, "I can ask Kururu or something"

He grunted in acknowledgement before shifting to his usually napping position. And for a few minutes the room was quiet with only the tapping of my fingers hitting the keyboard, the dull purr of the Fang Regalia and our breathing. I’d think he was sleeping if I didn’t know bet-

" Fuck! Just ask the damn question if it's bothering you so much!"   
Sharks were curious creatures after all.

Hiding my smile I turned to look at him carefully. "It's no big deal, go back to sleep"

"I wasn't fucking sleeping in the first place!" 

Shrugging, I fully turned to him and nonchalantly asked the question that's been idling through my mind.

" If the Regalia is tuned specifically to you how come Akito and Lind work just as well with it? Like you guys obvious share the body but your rhythms are almost completely different"

For a brief moment there was silence, long enough for me to question if asking about alternate personalities perhaps overstepped boundaries.

"...Oi Nakayama just how much fucking free time do you have that your wasting time contemplating stupid shit like this" Agito questioned, voice completely deadpan, and I didnt know whether to be insulted or amused by it.

" Shut up and answer, like for you and Aki I can suspend belief but isn't Lind technically a whole other person?" 

" How the fuck am I supposed to know? Agito snorted and leaned back to his earlier position, “honestly it’s like you guys expected me to know every-fucking-thing"

Leaning back, I eyed him suspiciously, looking for any signs that he just didn't want to answer and found none. No awkward shifting or tapping, no avoiding eye contact, excess violence etc. 

"You really don't know, huh..."   
"That what I fucking said!"

'What a waste' I though as I leaned back, I mean it wasn't like the question was all that big of a deal, after all soon Lind would have his own body and between Agito and Akito, the former did a huge majority of the solo fighting. Not that there was much serious fighting going on anyway at this point. But still...

"Oi! Nakayama are you really pouting about this?!"


End file.
